Eden Petrovski
Under-Construction. <3 Before Hogwarts The Zolotov Curse In the late 1700’s the Zolotov’s were once an ancient, prominent and powerful family in the wizarding world, whose public dealings were primarily with careers in the Russian Ministry of Magic shortly after its inception. However, the majority of the Slytherin family illegally sold and traded dark artifacts, while working under the disguise of government officials. In fact, the Zolotov family were notorious for their support and practice of the dark arts, having built a fiercely notorious and fearful reputation, which for some time was publically acceptable due their military role in society. Those Zolotov’s who did not seek official positions where enlisted in the family army, which was often times employed by The Ministry of Magic to fight many battles, slay monsters by using monsters, and protect the peace. Thus, these practices which were nebulous in nature, were under the strict supervision of The Ministry of Magic, and used as very, very last resorts Many of the transgressions and corruption of the Zolotov’s were painfully ignored at the expense of the general public. In cryptic allies, dark corners, and underground passes, they slowly built legion wizards and witches, weaving through the population like the hyphae of an insidious mold. And, with power comes greed, and with greed comes disloyalty. Influenced by a desire to take over the wizarding world, starting with Russia, removal the veil of secrecy of the muggle world, and the downfall of The Ministry to begin The Dark Regime, the Zolotov family were on the brink of starting a wizarding civil war. That is, until the war started when the current Russian Minister of Magic, Leszek Gurkin, was assassinated a ball. Rasputin Zolotov, the patriarch of the family and leader of the new, dark world, attempted to over throw the Russian Ministry of Magic 1842 in a battle that took nearly 3 years to conclude due to the amount of espionage, and covert infiltration of the Zolotov family and contacts. Defeat came on January 15, 1845 with the capture and prompt killing of Rasputin Zolotov, who’s beheaded body hung as a symbol in front of The Ministry of Magic’s building. It is said that the embers of destruction were seeds that influenced the corruption of many highly influenced and curious wizards in the future. Because the Russian wizarding society suffered such losses, and were starting to regain peace, many could not trust the Zolotov family for their transgressions. Many Zolotov’s were sentenced to life sentences in Azkaban, thanks to the British Ministry of Magic’s cooperation. Those family and friends who were ancillary to war (spouses, and children) were trialed and sentenced to a different punishment despite their seeming innocence. After all, Zolotov’s are never what they seem. Banished to the most northern point of Russia, on an island made of snow and trees called Wrangle Island, the Zolotov family and those families linked to their efforts (Kudryavtsev and Nizienko) thereafter were stripped of their money, influence, and comforts. The Ministry also forbade their use of dark magic and made it mandatory that each birth of a Zolotov be registered, and marked, for it’s said that the influences of dark magic is woven into their genetics. Once a Zolotov, always a Zolotov. Because of their incorrigible, and unrecoverable reputation, the Zolotov family has expanded through the frown upon practice of inbreeding, thus preserving their pureblood lineage. Zolotov’s are bound by magic to the island, except for a few days in November. There are times when a Zolotov woman will lure a handsome, but foolish wizard back to Wrangle island, for him never to return from whence he came. Because of the near gypsy like life the Zolotov’s have created for themselves on Wrangle Island, and the tales of people entering and never leaving, many people call these manifestations the Zolotov Curse. The Disappearing Act The Moon to His Stars The Garden of Eden Early Life (Eden Petrovski) The Night of Unspeakable Horrors The Magic in E Hogwarts Life Years 1 - 4 (NPC) Year 5 (2024 - 2025) Appearance Personality Relationships